2010
.]] .]] 2010 (MMX) was Gaia's Eighth year and its Seventh anniversary. This year was focused on prompting, site maintenance, feature additions, and new projects. The year started with the removal of old items from the La Victoire, and the stocking of new items. In January, Gaia Labs was created. This was formed for Gaia developers who wanted to create various features and projects for experimental purposes, the most established projects have been "Artist's Corner" and "Gaia Achievements", a mini game of sorts, which lets Gaians interact with the site and earn badges. The first round of feature updates came in January and February with mail notifications and a Gaia Facebook app called Ocean Party. An addition to the shops navigation gave Gaians easy access to other features such as the Marketplace, Collectibles Museum, Chance Item containers, and the Evolving Item Museum. An Inventory update allowed for duplicate items to stack on one another, and in March the old search feature was given an overhaul and is now referred to as "GSearch", this new search presents more options when it comes to searching the site. There were also major changes to the "My Gaia" section. Interaction with the Gaia Community involved: Gaia Meet-Ups, Convention Tours, Webcast, Gaians Gone Wild, contests, and forum mini events where Gaians and Gaia Staff could chat. In June, a Developer project, referred to as Spring Cleaning, was established. This ongoing project gave way to updates in coding, feature additions, glitch fixes, and even Gaian proposals. These proposals were to give Developers an idea of what could be created and worked on that would benefit the Gaia Community. The notable changes to the Gaia Storyline and plot involved Timmy becoming an evolving item, the assassination of Johnny K. Gambino, and Flynn being sent to outer space, while two new characters (Mintaka & Rigel) took her place. Trivia * In comparison to previous years, the sponsorships became more organized and less frequent. * In April, there was talk of there being no Easter event, as the Developers focus was to a Summer event instead. This lead to protest by Gaians who were disappointed, and although a zOMG! Easter even was created by the MMO team, many still expressed their concerns. ** Within a few days an Easter event was created and Gaians were introduced to a grunny named Diedrich. Many gave positive feedback over its creation within such a short amount of time. * In May, a feature called Social Daily Chance was announced, this feature would work by Friend Invite, and was meant to give Gaians a chance to receive better items. The idea was largely criticized and was soon dropped and rethought. * The Monthly Collectibles for June were the first MCs not to be Halo or Angelic/Demonic in some form. * On June 17th, Peyo wondered about his father as 'Father's Day' arrived. * On July 22nd Rina was motivated to open a new shop. Milestones for Gaia Online 2010 * In January and February, Gaians who contributed donations to the American Red Cross were encouraged to include Gaia Online as a part of the Company that the donations were coming from. For every dollar donated, and Gaia's additional $10,000, the donation would be matched by double. (see) 1st Announcement, 2nd Announcement and the Final Announcement: Haiti Relief: we've sent in our matching donation! * In April, the arrival of Earth Day gave Gaians the opportunity to purchase the "Gift of the Colibri" from the La Victoire, by which 10% of the proceeds from this item was given to Conservation International. * In July, Gaia released the chance item "Toxic Drop", when purchased, 10% percent of the proceeds from this item was donated to help out with the Gulf oil spill. * In August, Gaia Online was nominated to present at SXSW 2011 (see) South by Southwest; organized by Gaia's new CEO Mike Sego. * In October, Gaia released the chance item "Best Friend Forever", 10% percent of the proceeds from this item was donated to help out with the ASPCA. External link * Featured Announcements: Timetravel (2010) * Community Announcements: Timetravel (2010) Featured Announcements 2010 Community Announcements 2010 Category:Years